


Brewing Memory Lane

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Haru Week Day 3 - Cafe, Mild language due to Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl





	Brewing Memory Lane

Donning a pink apron over a purple dress shirt and matching mini skirt, Haru stood behind her oak wood counter as her guests enjoyed her latest dish. It was a carrot cake recipe she was testing out with the homegrown carrots she grew in her own garden. She anxiously tapped her fingertips on her countertop as she looked at her guests.

“So..what do you guys think?”

Directly in front of her was none other than Sojiro Sakura. He was a fashionable pink and white pinstriped suit. To his right was Futaba – who had stashed away her phone the moment Haru mentioned the cake she was serving was going to be free. Beside Futaba was Ryuji, who seemed all too happy to assist a friend in their culinary endeavors, even if it meant that he had to eat a weird looking cake. Following beside him was Ann, who had the happiest look on her face as she held her fork with glee. By the looks of it, Haru certainly hit her sweet tooth! At the end was Yusuke. 

“I would say you did rather well. Though I would say to cut back on the icing. You don’t want your customers to die of diabetic shock, do you?” Sojiro teased with a slight smile. 

Futaba gave her guardian a look, brows knitted as if he were crazy. “The cake is fine as it is! If anything, more icing would be better! Stupid Sojiro..” she grumbled to herself as she practically licked her plate clean with her fork, earning a soft giggle from Haru.

Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. “Eh..I’m not much of a cake fan, to be honest, but this is pretty good Haru.”

“Mhmmnhnn! This is really good! You have a talent for making amaaaazing sweets!” Ann muttered through a mouth full of cake.

Haru tilted her head towards the far end of the counter, watching as Yusuke touched very little of the cake she made. In fact, it was rather unusual for him to so quite when he was over. Usually, he spoke his mind with everything, even if he wasn’t asked. 

“Yusuke…? Is everything okay?”

He jolted up, quickly meeting eye contact with Haru as a faint pink brushed over his pale cheeks. “Yes..?! Oh..of course. Your cake is exquisite, Haru. Forgive me. I have had quite a bit on my mind lately. The absence of our full party is not something that is easy to get used to, I’m afraid.”

Ann tapped the edge of her fork on her lips in thought. “From what I’ve heard, Makoto-chan has been busy with police training with dogs. She is so lucky to spend all day with all those cute dogs!” she pouted.

Ryuji just rose a brow at her. “Yeah..cute dogs, only if they are puppies. As full adults? Nu-uh! Those furry beasts can rip you to shreds man! Frick that!”  
“You afraid of dogs, Ryuji?” Ann teased.

He waved down the other blonde, rolling his eyes. “Me, afraid of dogs? Psh..yeah right. Gimme a break, Ann. That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.”  
“In other words, yes,” Futaba uttered in a matter of factly tone. “Between quick rate you were able to reply to cover your denial and how you presented your body language – I would say you are even terrified of dogs.”

By the way Ryuji looked away and shoved Futaba’s face away from his shoulder, Ann knew that she was right. This earned a soft juvenal giggle from her. Ann’s laughter soon died as yet another thought came to her. 

“Though now that I think about animals, it’s a shame that Mona couldn’t be here..nor Akira.” She slowly dropped her fork onto her plate. “It sucks that he had to go back home..”

There was a glooming silence over everyone in the room. They all knew that, despite the hell that their friend went through, he had to leave due to his parole orders. There wasn’t a single person who wasn’t changed during his stay in that room. It was then that Sojiro shifted in his seat, taking a postcard out of his front coat pocket. “That reminds me, he sent this in the mail a few days ago,” he says, holding it out to Haru.

She carefully took the postcard from his hand and read it aloud. On the front was a picture of Morgana having the most unamused look on his face with Akira holding the cat in his arms while standing outside of his come in the country, giving a small smile. On the back, Akira had written a neat - short letter.

“ ‘Semesters are ending early this month due to the weather. So I will be able to come and visit within a month or so. Hope everyone is doing well! Oh..and Morgana says hello and that he misses you all, especially Ryuji. He absolutely hates the country side.It’s apparently too quiet for him here. Well, I’ll be in touch!  
All the best,  
Akira. ’ "

Ann rested her face in her right hand while Haru read the postcard. “Well, at least he will be able to come and visit for a little while. Poor Morgana suffering in the sticks. He must be going nuts out there..”

Haru gave a nod, turning the postcard as she marveled at the picture. “It would be nice to see them again. Then we would have our little family back together. Maybe we can do something – like a party of sorts when they come to visit?” she asked, looking up at the others.

“Yuuss! And lots of games too! He owes me a match still!” Futaba declared, raising her fork in the air, earning a soft giggle from Haru. 

“I certainly wouldn’t turn down a chance to celebrate our leader’s return. You’ll hear no complaint from me.” Yusuke uttered as a slight smirk crept at the corner of his lips. “Perhaps I could create a piece as a memento for him? He has done so much for us..“

Haru instantly grew interested in the idea of Yusuke’s mention of art. “Oh! I would love to see what you come up with!”

“It will be a masterpiece of the ages!” he dramatically declared, fanning the back of his right hand to his forehead. 

His pose caused a fit of giggles among those present before Sojiro stood from his seat, retrieving his hat he placed on the countertop beside his plate.  
“At any rate..it’s getting late. We should call it a night.”

Futaba pouted, sliding further into her seat. “Aww..do we have to?” she whined.

“Yes, young lady. You have school in the morning, don’t you?” 

She groaned. “Yes..not that I wanna go.”

Yusuke leaned over the counter, looking towards Futaba. “My offer to walk with you still stands, Futaba. We attend the same school, after all. It may be my last year, but that doesn’t mean I don’t mind lending a hand.”

She shook her head quickly, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. “No! I wanna prove that I’ve gotten stronger by going to school by myself! You may be higher level than me, but I’ve got this! I just..don’t like..being around so many people..”

“Whoa..when did you start going to school?!” Ryuji asked, turning towards her.

“Uhhh..two months ago?”

A gasp of excitement leaves Haru as she held the postcard in her hand close to her chest. “Oh my goodness! That’s fantastic news, Futaba-chan! I’m so proud of you!”

Futaba scratches her right cheek. “Hehehe…proud enough to give me cake to go?”

“Well.I suppose it would be a waste to let the last bit of cake to sit overnight here.”

Futaba fist pumps the air with a wide grin. “Awyiss free cake! I know what I’m having for breakfast!” 

Sojiro just shook his head. “What? No..you can’t have cake for breakfast!”

Just as Haru finished getting a container to go for Futaba, she takes off with it and bolts out of the cafe. “Watch me!” 

“Ugh..what a handful.” He tips his hat to Haru. “Thanks for inviting us over, Haru. I’ll try to come by again. I’m sure Futaba will want to visit more often if she has a sweet tooth.”

Haru’s cheeks flushed as she gave a slight bow of her head to him. “Oh! T-thank you, Sakura-san. I look forward to your return. I hope you have a pleasant evening and a safe trip back home."

“Same to you. Now..where did Futaba run off to?” Sojiro grumbled as he left the cafe in search for Futaba. 

Ryuji stretches a bit, standing. “I should call it a night too before the trains stop running. No way in hell am I getting an earful from my mom again.”

“I’ll walk with you. I need to head home too. I’ve got an audition tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep.” Ann says as she stood from her seat. 

“You’ll need more than sleep if you plan on getting a role for a movie,” Ryuji grumbled, earning a rough punch to the shoulder from Ann.

“No one asked your opinion about my acting, you jerk!”

He rose his hands up. “Hey man, I’m just being honest. Your acting skills aren’t that impressive.”

Ann gave him a rough shove back before taking her jacket off of her chair, then stormed out of the cafe.

As she left, Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah shit…I fucked up. Ughh..” He looked over to Haru, waving a hand to her. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’ll see you around. Thanks for the cake..” 

Once Ryuji left to go after Ann, Haru lets out a deep sigh, shaking her head as she reached over the counter to gather the plates. While she did so, she looked over to see Yusuke still sitting at the end, his attention focused on the plate in front of him. Most of the cake was gone, but he barely touched the icing portion of the pastry. Her lips twisted a bit as she carefully settled each of her dirty glass plates into a bin before sliding down the counter. 

Haru rested her left cheek in her hand. “Hey..is everything okay?” 

“Hm? Oh yes..well, I wasn’t lying when I said I had quite a bit on my mind lately. There is something I have been meaning to ask you but I haven’t found the proper way to string the words together.”

“Oh! You don’t need to worry about that. Just say what you feel is right. I’m sure I will understand you, Yusuke.”

He slowly looked up from his plate. “Would..you mind if I kept some of my finished work here? I’m afraid I don’t have enough space in my own apartment for my art.”

Haru’s eyes light up. “You..would allow me to display your art? Oh goodness! I would be delighted to! These bare walls could use some artistic flare. I’d be honored to.”

It felt as if a weight was lifted off of his chest when she replied. “I am relieved. Thank you. It would be a waste to let them sit in storage, to be honest. I would rather have them up on display for the world to see.”

“I agree! Do I need to pay you for holding them?”

“Hm? Oh, Heavens no. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

She gave him a look. “Well, I’ve gotta give you something for your art. Talent like that doesn’t come for free.”

“Ah – w-well..uhum..when you put it like that..I guess I could..”

In a matter of seconds, both of them could feel knots twist and turn in the pit of their stomachs. Haru was unaware that she was leaning forward till Yusuke took hold of her right cheek and drew her in for a soft kiss. Heat rushed from her round cheeks to her ears. Even though she felt embarrassed by the display of affection, she didn’t pull back. Haru leaned into the kiss, placing a hand over his as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. 

When he pulled back, a small smile crept to the corner of his lips.”I think that will do.” he uttered softly, his breath just barely brushing over her lips. Haru scratched her left cheek with a shy giggle. “Do I get a kiss for each painting?” 

Yusuke drew back a bit, laughing a little as he shook his head. “Perhaps. We shall see, Haru.” 

“In that case, I look forward to seeing the paintings all the more.”


End file.
